Stability
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: They hated each other, but knowing that they both hated each other, probably forever, brought some stability to their lives, especially as the war drew nearer. What happens when what is stable shows instability? RWDM ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Hello Everyone... Um... Yeah! I really hope that you all like it.**

** Warnings: **

**Pairings: Ron x Draco**

**Fic type: Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Slash, Oneshot**

**Rating: It's rated M, even though it really shouldn't be, since it's so... un-described... but I didn't want to take a chance at someone barking about my rating it wrong.**

**Other: Mostly Draco's POV, though in third person. Um... OOCness, but mostly intentional. In my opinion, people act different when they are in lovem so I felt free to twist the characters some.**

**So please read on, and reviews would be much welcomed! Oh, and if you flame, please note that it will be laughed at, printed out and used to light my fire the next time I go camping in the woods. A-thank you.**

* * *

It had started out in a way that he supposed most people wouldn't understand. They hated each other. They hated each other so much that no one believed that they could have ever done anything but fight. They fought a lot, actually, and got in trouble for it more often then not. Their relationship seemed to be unwavering, and it was nice, in a strange way. They hated each other, but knowing that they both hated each other, probably forever, brought some stability to their lives, especially as the war drew nearer. For him, it made life that much more bearable, to know that if he waited out the night, at least one thing would still be the same in the morning. He had no idea what it meant for the other boy involved. Probably nothing. 

--

The night that things changed was an odd one. Up until that night, they had always served their detentions separately, not counting that first detention, in the forbidden forest in their first year. Still, that time didn't count, because Potter and the Mudblood Girl had been there that night too, as well as that bumbling idiot, Hagrid. The deference of the night their relationship changed was that Professor McGonagall, crazy old coot that she was and is, had assigned them detention together, cleaning out an old broom closet in her office.

They were to stay there until the entire thing was cleaned out and organized, or until midnight, whichever came first. For the first five minutes they merely bickered over whose fault it was that they were there. Eventually though, because he took charge, tossing his light hair, he began to work, sneering, causing the other boy to follow suit.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner I'll be able to get away from your ugly mug, Weasley."

Ron Weasley mumbled something obscene in response, and then got to work. It was a lot to do, and the closet was a horrible mess. Not allowed to use magic at all, the two boys worked silently and efficiently for a few hours, before they finally settled back, both tired and wanting to rest for just a moment. The broom-closet is positively gleaming and the lighter-haired of the two boys can't help it, he laughs. He's not sure why he had laughed when he thinks on it later, only that it seemed right to laugh, and after moment his red-head companion for the evening was laughing with him.

After a minute or so, their laughter died off, and the two just glared at each other.

"Malfoy." Ron stood up and dusted himself off.

"Weasley." Draco Malfoy followed his action. They glared at each other once more, and then left for their perspective dormitories. But something wasn't the same.

--

The next time anything really happened to further their relationship was a certain day in the library. Draco had been attempting to reach a book on a very high shelf, and was simply too short to do so, especially since the step ladder was broken. Not that he was in the library often enough to know so. Just as he decided to just step up on the lowest shelf to give himself those few extra inches, as opposed to searching for the step stool he didn't know was broken, two hands came down on his shoulders to stop him.

Draco hated it when people touched him without his permission, especially around his shoulders (For whatever odd-Draco-reason) so he turned quickly, ready to hiss out an insult or two. He hadn't expected to see Ron Weasley standing there, paying no attention to him, but rather looking up at the shelf the blond boy had been trying to reach.

"Which book?"

Draco was confused and surprised, and though it didn't show on his face, it kept his voice from answering. What was Weasley's motive? What was he trying to get at? What kind of lame insult could he possibly get out of this, other than the childish banter about him being taller than the young Malfoy? Surely now, in their sixth year, they were above such childish jeers, weren't they? Even Weasley was more creative than that.

"I'm not after anything," Weasley scowled. "I just figured that you wouldn't know that the stepladder is broken, and it's not a good idea to be climbing on these old shelves." He sounded like someone, probably that Granger girl, had given him this speech many times before. "I'm taller than you, so I'll get the book for you. Which one is it?"

So it was a lame joke about his height. He had been foolish to expect better, after all, this was a Weasley he was talking about. When Draco didn't answer, Ron arched an eyebrow. Draco was infuriated, and slammed the other boy against the book shelf, his eyes aflame.

"Oh?" How could that stupid redhead act so cool about this!? Wasn't Weasley normally the hot-headed one?

"'Oh' what?" Draco hissed. Weasley frowned, clearly not liking Draco's tone, or the fact that the other boy was quite obviously taking him the wrong way.

It happened in seconds, milliseconds, really, and Draco found himself being pressed against the bookshelves, Weasley's hands wrapped tightly around his wrists, to the point where they nearly hurt. Before Draco could ponder over the fact that Weasley wasn't trying to hurt him when he clearly had the upper-hand, a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own.

Draco was stunned and struggled to move away. He shouldn't like this. He should hate this. The shouldn't like this. Oh, God, why did he like this?! He ceased struggling, not only because it was no use, but because he knew that he really didn't want to get away. Ron-- Ron?! Since when did he call him 'Ron'?! Weasley! Weasley!-- had him trapped and, God, he was loving every second of it.  
his body was telling him, but his mind spoke out against it. He was a Malfoy, and Ron-- WEASLEY DAMMIT!-- was a Weasley. They hated each other, they were supposed to hate each other. They were born hating each other, and they would die hating each other. Unless Ron (he gave up on correcting himself) kept kissing him like this. But perhaps this was a trick... It was more-or-less common knowledge around the school that Draco was gay, ever since he had come out to his father and everyone else last year, so there was a chance that Ron was just waiting for him to kiss back, to show that he liked it, and then he was going to shove it back into his face. After all, Ron was straight, wasn't he? It really looked like it, and everyone always talked about how they thought he and the Mudblood-Granger-Girl would definitely get together some day. It had to be a trick, it had to be.

Just as Draco's body had beaten his mind, which conceded with a 'screw that, enjoy it now', Ron pulled back, causing Draco to have to bite back a whimper while the redhead was breathing harder and looking into Draco's eyes with a look the blond haired boy didn't recognize. No, wait, perhaps he did. The young Malfoy's eyes widened. It was the same kind of look that he saw in his mothers eyes, in the photos of her and his father, clearly a long time ago, definitely before his father's Death Eater days, anyway. She only looked at his father with fear now, but in those pictures of so long ago... But he must have been wrong. There was not way Ron, Weasley, he managed to correct himself effectively now that the other was no longer kissing him, would ever look at him like that.

Weasley leaned against him, a hand reaching up over the two of them, and pulled a book down. He leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I'm pretty sure this was the one you were looking at, but, please, if I'm wrong, just use an Accio spell instead of climbing on the shelves, alright? I would hate for you to get hurt over something like this." A kiss was placed on his cheek, and then Ron pulled back entirely and left the library. Draco thanked the gods silently that Ron had chosen the right book, because his hands were shaking so bad that he doubted he could handle any sort of magic.

--

They went on the next day and the next two days after that as if nothing had happened. The only real differences were that Draco could no longer force himself to refer to the other as 'Weasley' in his own personal thoughts, and he was beginning to have frequent dreams about the other boy.

Four days after the kiss, while arguing about something stupid, it happened again. Before Draco knew what was going on, his back was against a tree and Ron was kissing him, tongue delving into the blond's mouth. This time Draco couldn't resist and kissed back, both boys moaning at the touch of their tongues. When the kiss was over, Ron left, and that was that. It continued like that for the rest of three months, when summer was finally looming over them, only a week away. They kissed, they sometimes even touched, but neither boy knew what it was that they had, or ever even mentioned in to the other.

--

A week before summer vacation, things began to change. It had taken a very long time, but Draco was finally coming to think that perhaps his feelings for Ron were more than just lust, and that perhaps he really wanted something more.

At the beginning of that week Ron had pulled Draco into a shed somewhere near the Forbidden Forest, and the two of them went father than they ever had before. Ron took Draco and, for some odd reason, Draco loved it: being dominated. It was new, it was so different from his everyday life, and though he had once relied on Ron for consistency, he now relied on him for change, because, unlike the rest of his life, the changes Ron brought were almost always wonderful. Draco moaned out loud as Ron again hit some type of spot inside him that brought him immense pleasure. He had never done this before, despite his coming out and being more open about his sexuality, but this was... Amazing... Ron was amazing. At the height of pleasure, Draco arched his back and came, screaming out 'Gods, Ron, I love you!' Ron came soon after, and both boys slumped over, breathing heavily.

Draco's eyes were wide and he couldn't believe that he had said that. Once he had said it, though, he knew it was true, and also knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to cover it up. God, oh God, Ron would leave him now and what they had, whatever it was that they had, would be no more. Because Ron wasn't in this for love. Of course he wasn't in this for love.

"Draco..." Ron's voice cut into his thoughts and he forced himself to look at the redhead. He would grit his teeth and bear with this. He would listen silently when Ron rejected him and he would show none of the pain it caused him. "Did you say that you loved me?"

"... Yes." Draco's face remained composed, though his mind and heart were both screaming out against it.

"Bloody hell..."

Draco inwardly cringed and waited for whatever was going to come. Perhaps Ron had just been trying to make him fall in love with him. Perhaps this was all a big joke to him. Ron simply repeated his earlier swearing and then, much to Draco's surprise, was kissing him again.

Ron pulled back and then grabbed the blond into an embrace, nuzzling the other's neck affectionately. "Really? I'm happy, I'm so happy... I never thought that you... But you said you do, so... Bloody hell, Draco, I love you so much, you have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Draco froze, unsure of how to react to this. It was too much of a surprise. Ron loved him? He cracked a smile. Ron loved him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ron in return, and deepened the kiss Ron was now pressing to his lips. Ron definitely loved him.

Over that summer, they continued to meet whenever possible. Their houses were not close, but Draco found his house easy to slip away from, as his father was rarely around these days, now that the dark lord was back, and his mum, when she even noticed him, was a complete push over anyway. Ron had a harder time, but it was simple for him to get into an argument with the twins or his little sister, and use that as an excuse to get out of the house. There was no reason to doubt that if Ron called for Draco, he would come running.

--

As the war began, so many things began to change, but Draco's and Ron's relationship stayed the same. Well, almost the same. Around the Christmas holidays, Ron took Draco home with him for the first time, and told his family about their relationship.

"You WHAT?!" The group of Weasley's thundered as Molly, Fred, George and Ginny gaped at him open-mouthed. Ron was suddenly extremely glad that he'd asked Draco to wait outside. He cast a longing glance out the window, where he knew Draco waited, an invisibility charm hiding him from the eyes of the others present.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, and he loves me back," Ron repeated, "We've been dating for over six months now."

"No!" Molly Weasley stormed, her face red, "Ronald, be reasonable! Being gay is one thing, and when you told us about that it was fine, but there is absolutely no way I'm going to let a baby of mine date some kind of Death Eater Spawn like Draco Malfoy."

Ron's own face flushed in response. "Don't talk about him like that! Draco's a really good person! Just because his dad's a bloody Death Eater doesn't mean that he's going to be one too! I really thought that all of you would understand... Hell, Hermione understands! Harry understands, for Chris'sake! I mean, yeah, he was against it for a while, because he thought that Draco was just using me, but at least he came around, once he got to know how Draco really is!"

"He is just using you Ron!" The twins both insisted, "Someone like Malfoy doesn't just go from hating someone to loving them over night!"

"I... I don't think he ever really hated me," Ron answered, and felt a pressure on his hand as an invisible hand wrapped around his own. Ron went on with renewed confidence, "He and I... I'm not sure it was intentional, but I understand, because whether you meant to or not, I was raised to hate the Malfoys, just like Draco was raised to hate all of us, me included. He explained it to me so that I could understand... His morals are all messed up, and even though he knows that hating people because of who or what they are, when it's not even their choice to be that way, is wrong, it's taken a lot of time to heal those wounds in him. He's different now, and even though he still needs to work at some things... I know that this is hard for you all to except and understand, but if you'd only give him a chance..."

"Ron," Arthur Weasley, who had been silent up to this point, smiled kindly at the youngest of his sons. "Why don't you have Draco reveal himself, so that we can talk this out like civilized people, hmm?" Draco materialized, and Ron smiled. It took time, but eventually, his family came to terms with everything.

--

Over the next months, things began to get crazy. Draco's mum, who had previously only been a backseat supporter of Voldemort, became an actual Death Eater, and Draco left home, as it was becoming a sort of base for a few of the other Death Eaters. His father allowed it, saying that when it was time for Draco to join their ranks, he would send for him. Draco never told him where he was going, so he wasn't sure how his father would locate him, but he ended up staying with Ron and a good deal of the other Weasley's, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, at the Oder of the Phoenix headquarters at number twelve Grimwald Place.

He lived there for a good deal of time, before the letter came. It came in broad daylight, while he was out of HQ on a walk around London. He knew what it was without opening it, but did anyway. His body tensed, and his walk was over then and there, and he was going back to Grimwald Place, and to Ron.

--

"Don't go," Ron sobbed. He hated this. He hated that the Order wanted Draco to go and be a spy, just like Snape. He hated even more that Draco had accepted. And even more than that, he hated that he couldn't do anything about it. Draco was leaving.

There wasn't a soul in the Order that wasn't aware of their relationship, so Draco felt no restraint in taking Ron into his arms (dropping his trunk to do so) and kissing the other boy's tears. "Ron," He whispered, kissing away his tears, "Ron, I love you. I'll come back to you. I'm needed now, and you know it. My family..." He stopped. It didn't feel right to call them his family, especially now, "The Malfoy's have committed so many crimes... If I can do even a little bit to reverse that, I will. You know that I am best for this job."

"They're not... Your family anymore," Ron choked out, "My family... You know that they've... accepted you, as one of their own. I'll be your family. Dray, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Ron, I know," Draco rocked him slightly, "Shh... Shh... It's alright, Love. It's fine. I know that your family cares for me as if I were... A part of them. Your mum cried nearly as hard as you when she found out I was going to go, and your dad seemed upset too. I care for them as well, I do, but, as much as I hate it, I am a Malfoy, and I am the best, the only, candidate for this. I need to do this."

"Draco, please, don't leave me..."

"Love," Draco said softly, looking at his redhead lover with softer eyes than he ever thought he could possess, "It'll be fine. I love you. Before, now, after, always. I'll come back to you." Draco waited as Ron's crying settled down and the other stood up straight, some of that old Gryffindor courage.

"Then, I'll wait," His voice was less than completely steady, but Draco was impressed.

He pressed a kiss to Ron's awaiting lips, let it last and deepen, and then was gone.

Owari. (The End)

* * *

**Well, that's that. Thank you to all who read and another thank you to those who review (If anyone does... -Laughs-). Anyway, it seemed rushed, probably because I tried to shove too much into one little oneshot, but I still like it and hope you all do too. Thank you very much! -Bows.-**


End file.
